L'homme et le hibou
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: Il avait pourtant toujours trouvé le hululement des hiboux et des chouettes agréables, mais depuis que celui-ci le dérangeait toutes les nuits, ce chant l'agaçait.


Bonjour, bonjour ! :D  
Alors, pour vous dire la vérité, de base cet OS est un défi qui m'avait été lancé par Noyume, il y a longtemps (Sadique-san, toi-même tu sais) puis une certaine Kikile m'a forcé à le terminer (et qu'elle a d'ailleurs corrigé, merci beaucouuup !). Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Cette nuit encore, son sommeil fut dérangé. _Ouh Ouh_.

Akaashi vivait depuis maintenant quelques mois dans cet appartement. Il s'y plaisait à y vivre, il n'était pas trop grand ni trop petit non plus. La vue du balcon de sa chambre donnait sur un petit parc où il y était très agréable de se promener. Son salon était chaleureux, sa cuisine était peut-être un peu vieille, mais le loyer était très abordable. Il était heureux d'y habiter et n'avait, en apparence, aucune raison de se plaindre. Mais, il aimait dormir la nuit, et dans cet appartement, ça lui était impossible. Car son sommeil était toujours interrompu par ce bruit caractéristique, qui apparaissait au coucher du soleil, provenant apparemment des oiseaux de nuit.

Il avait toujours trouvé le hululement des hiboux et des chouettes agréable, mais depuis que celui-ci le dérangeait toutes les nuits, ce chant l'agaçait.

Et cette nuit ne fut pas une exception, le son semblait même plus fort que accoutumé. Il se mordit la lèvre, irrité, il lui était impossible de se rendormir. _Ouh Ouh_. Il repoussa sa couverture d'un geste brusque et se leva. Bien qu'il sachait que cela ne changera rien, il s'approcha de sa porte-fenêtre menant sur son balcon et tira sèchement le rideau qui lui voilait l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement. Plus aucune trace d'irritation sur son visage. Seulement de la surprise et peut-être un peu d'émerveillement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

Légèrement figé, son regard fut happé par de grand yeux jaunes perçant dans le nuit. De magnifiques yeux comme il en avait jamais vu, presque mystiques. Ses plumes grises et noires relevées lui donnaient un aspect aussi majestueux qu'exubérant. C'était un hibou. Les pattes accroché à la rambarde. _Ouh Ouh._

Leurs regards restèrent entremêlés, et Akaashi ouvrit lentement la porte de verre qui les séparait.

Bien que ça soit probablement une mauvais idée, il avança doucement et tendit sa main vers la bête. Celle-ci le fixa en penchant sa tête sur le côté, comme intrigué. Il frôla doucement ses plumes et eut un mouvement de recul quand l'oiseau bougea sa tête. Mais l'hibou ne fit aucun autre mouvement, avant de hululer à nouveau. _Ouh Ouh._ Akaashi se demanda si il essayait de communiquer avec lui. Le brun ne bougea pas, son bras resta en l'air près de l'animal. Puis au bout de quelques instants l'hibou se décala et se frotta contre sa main, comme cherchant de l'affection.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il resta un moment là, à caresser les plumes de l'oiseau et à l'écouter hululer. Un courant d'air lui fit reprendre ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et à la vue de l'heure tardive, il retourna dans sa chambre. Au moment où il referma sa fenêtre, il vit l'oiseau ouvrir ses ailes et s'envoler. Il l'observa partir, ne remarquant pas l'ombre humaine que l'hibou projetait au sol.

* * *

Quand Akaashi entra dans sa salle de bain, il frissonna. Il semblait qu'il ait oublié de fermer la fenêtre la veille et en plein hiver ça ne pardonne pas. Il soupira et se rinça le visage. En relevant sa tête, il croisa son regard dans le miroir, et fut pétrifié. Il vit dans le reflet à sa gauche, posé sur la tringle du rideau de douche, le hibou de la veille qui semblait endormi. Akaashi paniqua légèrement, bien que son visage n'en montra rien. Le bête avait beau s'être montrée affective, quand serait-il quand elle se réveillera enfermée dans un appartement ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas initier le contact, en le prenant par surprise ça pouvait être dangereux. Le brun finit alors ce pour quoi il était venue dans la salle de bain, dans un silence absolu. Puis il rouvrit la fenêtre et ferma la porte derrière lui en quittant la pièce.

Pendant quelques instants l'envie de le réveiller pour pouvoir de nouveau croiser ses pupilles l'envahit, mais il n'en fit rien.

* * *

Le soir, l'hibou ne se trouvait plus dans la salle de bain, il avait dû finir par partir. Cette nuit là, Akaashi n'entendit aucun hululement, et pouvait enfin dormir en paix. Pourtant il n'arriva pas à fermer l'oeil, presque inquiet de ne pas l'entendre. Les jours défilaient lentement pour Akaashi. Depuis ce court moment partagé avec l'oiseau de nuit, sa vie lui semblait fade. Il laissait la fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte avec une pointe d'espoir de le revoir au matin.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un fracas assourdissant.

Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la salle de bain et aperçu l'hibou jouer dans une petite flaque d'eau présente dans sa baignoire. A la vue de ce spectacle, Akaashi ne put se retenir de rire. L'animal se retourna vers lui et l'observa quelques instants, avant de s'envoler, traversant l'appartement, pour aller se poser en haut d'un meuble de son salon. Le brun le suivit du regard, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Avec ces quelques instants, un lien indescriptible s'était créé entre eux.

* * *

Akaashi ne s'y connaissait pas particulièrement en espèce de hibou ou de chouette, mais il lui semblait avoir déjà vu un hibou comme ça quelque part. Avec les vagues souvenirs qu'il lui restait du nom de cet oiseau, il décida de le nommer Bokuto.

Et ce nom sembla lui plaire. La première fois qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi, le hibou s'était posé sur son épaule et s'était frotté affectueusement contre son visage.

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se retourna vivement. Fixant avec étonnant et hésitation la seule présence vivante dans cette pièce. Avait-il rêvé? C'était impossible. L'hibou pencha alors la tête et sembla très joyeux. Le brun l'observa ouvrir son bec : "Aka! Aka!"

C'était possible qu'un hibou puisse faire ce genre de son ?

La journée, quand Akaashi était là, l'oiseau semblait endormi, mais dès que venait le soir et que celui s'éveillait, Bokuto était plein d'énergie, voir trop.  
Akaashi se demanda si les hiboux peuvent être hyperactif ?

* * *

Le soir venu, Akaashi quitta son travail et passa au combini prendre le nécessaire pour Bokuto. Au détour du parc voisin à son immeuble, il aperçut alors un chat regardant en direction de son appartement, il leva la tête et resta sans voix devant ce spectacle.

Le chat miaulait au sol et l'hibou hululait du haut de sa branche, comme s'ils étaient en pleine conversation. Cette constatation surprit Akaashi autant qu'elle l'amusa. Sentant sa présence, le félin se retourna vers le brun, le fixant intensément, avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

Quand Akaashi quittait son appartement, Bokuto partait aussi. Et seulement quelques minutes après son retour il retrouvait toujours l'hibou sur son balcon, comme s'il avait guetté son arrivé.

Alors qu'une nouvelle soirée commençait, Bokuto semblait encore de meilleur humeur que d'habitude, et hululait dans l'appartement d'Akaashi. Le brun s'inquiéta que les voisins s'en plaignent. Posséder un hibou dans ce pays était interdit, et de plus l'appartement dans lequel il vit n'accepte pas les animaux. Akaashi lui fait donc comprendre qu'il devait arrêter. Le hibou alla alors se poster près de la fenêtre, le regard au sol et ignora l'humain près de lui. Akaashi se dit que Bokuto voulait surement sortir et lui ouvrit la fenêtre, mais celui ne bougea d'un centimètre. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit que l'animal boudait. Et se demanda par la même occasion à quel point les hiboux peuvent être aussi émotif? Akaashi usa alors de quelques mots plein d'éloges et lui caressa doucement le haut de sa tête. En quelques secondes l'oiseau s'envola dans l'appartement et se posa sur le lit, lui lançant un regard que Akaashi interpreta de joyeux.

* * *

Après une journée épuisante, Akaashi se detendait en prenant un bain chaud. Il ferma les yeux profitant de la chaleur l'envahissant petit à petit.

Plouf.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, surpris. L'hibou venait de sauter dans l'eau de sa baignoire et s'amuser avec celle-ci. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il assisterait à une telle scène il ne l'aurait pas cru. L'oiseau envoya de l'eau dans sa direction, Keiji y répondit d'un léger frappement sur la surface. Le regard jaune l'observait avec une pointe d'excitation. Ils s'amusaient à s'asperger d'eau durant un long moment. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Observant son petit compagnon, une chaleur _réconfortante_ l'envahit.

* * *

La fraîcheur de la soirée atteint Akaashi alors qu'il lisait un livre sur son canapé. Il s'enroula dans la couette posée juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Assis en tailleur, le livre posé sur ses jambes. Un regard inquisiteur dérangea sa concentration. Le hibou le dévisagait avec une envie au fond de ses pupilles.

Le brun, comprenant maintenant l'animal avec qui il cohabitait, ouvrit la couette autour de lui pour inviter Bokuto à s'installer sur ses jambes. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que l'oiseau s'envole et se cale sur son maître. Akaashi referma la couverture et finit par s'endormir avec le hibou câlin contre lui.

* * *

Les yeux qu'Akaashi avait fini par trouver attrayants, le fixaient comme à leur habitude. Cette créature qui se trouvait sur son lit, il la trouvait adorable autant que fascinante. Cette relation qu'il les liait avait un goût de fantaisie. Et Akaashi remercia chaque choix qui l'avaient conduit à cet instant précis. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé.

"Un hibou trop heureux est un hibou dangereux"

C'était ce que se disait Akaashi quelques instants après. Son "animal de compagnie" volait, sautait, jouait dans tous les sens, le brun craignait qu'il ne casse quelque chose. Mais ce fut sur lui que fonça l'hibou. Le heurtant violemment, il vit ses yeux de près et sentit son bec frôler ses lèvres, avant de tomber à la renverse.

...

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Son coup sur la tête avait été plus fort qu'il l'avait cru? Mais une hallucination pareille, était-ce possible? Rêvait-il ? Au dessus de lui se trouvait un homme, qui semblait avoir son âge, avec des cheveux gris et noir relevés sur sa tête, mais surtout deux grand yeux jaunes perçants. Et il le savait, ce regard ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule créature : Bokuto.

* * *

Assis autour d'une table, Akaashi essayait de se calmer en fixant son vis-à-vis. Il prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau, et posa une simple question :

"- Qui es-tu?

\- Voyons ! C'est moi, Bokuto !

\- ...Mais Bokuto est un hibou !

\- Et alors, Akaaaaaashi? N'ai-je pas le droit de me transformer en humain? Prononça-t-il, vraisemblement très, voir même trop heureux de pouvoir prononcer le nom du brun.

\- Mais... mais, comment ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Akaashi !"

L'expression du brun se fit mi-blasée, mi-gênée. Ça y est, il en était certain, il était devenu totalement fou.

"- Tu connais sûrement l'histoire de la princesse et de la grenouille ?!

\- … Quel est le rapport ?

\- Quand la grenouille embrasse l'amour de sa vie, il se transforme en prince !

\- ...Ah?

\- Je suis le prince des hiboux !"

Akaashi eut envie de se frapper la tête contre mur.

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin là, Akaashi se dit qu'il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Et en sentant une présence à ses côtés sur le lit, il se fit la promesse d'aller voir un médecin au plus vite.

Il sentit un bras s'accrocher à sa taille, en baissant les yeux il croisa un regard jaune très intimidant.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Akaaaaashiii!

\- C'est moi.

\- Je ne peux plus me transformer en hibou !"

Son hallucination aller vraiment trop loin. Et si elle pouvait le lâcher en passant...

* * *

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de garder un autre homme sous son toit ? Qui en plus était un hibou? Comment vivaient les hommes-hiboux d'ailleurs ?

Pas que ça le dérange vraiment, mais … Dans ce petit appartement et avec son seul salaire, ça semblait compliqué.

Bokuto n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter devant lui pour attirer son attention.

"- Akaashiii ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Dit-il en s'accrochant à lui. A quoi tu penses ?

\- A te virer d'ici.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne m'aimes pas ?!

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet…"

Il était impuissant face à un tel regard.

"- Alors pourquoi tu veux que je parte?! Ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus larmoyant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Mais je suis sûr qu'on ne pourra tenir longtemps, sans argent et collé l'un à l'autre.

\- Mais ça, c'est pas grave Akaashi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ! Dit-il les mains sur les hanches très fière de lui."

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

* * *

"Je… Je peux vous toucher ?"

Bokuto pencha la tête sur le côté comme si la question lui semblait inutile.

"Évidemment Akaashi~"

Soulevant doucement son bras, le brun s'approcha du hibou et passa délicatement ses mains dans sa chevelure grise. Surprit de la douceur de celle-ci, il continua de la caresser un long moment. Il détourna son geste pour effleurer ses oreilles, ses pommettes, ses sourcils, son nez, ses… lèvres. Son pouce glissant sur celle inférieure plusieurs fois. Puis ses mains retournèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux, décoiffant leur tenue improbable.

Leurs joues prirent une teinte plus foncée, leurs regards accrochés l'un dans l'autre.

"Adorable" fut le seul adjectif que trouva Akaashi pour décrire son chèr hibou.

* * *

Quelle heure était-il ? Tard, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Akaashi n'était pas encore rentré ? Bokuto, sous sa forme humaine, tournait en rond dans le salon depuis un long moment. Que faire? Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose de très grave à Akaashi? Peut-être qu'il avait été kidnappé, après tout son Akaashi est adorable ! Tout le monde devait vouloir lui mettre la main dessus ! Si quelqu'un posait la main sur son humain, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! Parole d'hibou amoureux ! Personne ne doit toucher SON Akaashi !

Bokuto tournait de plus en plus vite autour de la table basse en se rongeant les ongles. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence de "son humain" l'observant dubitativement.

"Bokuto-san ?"

Le sursaut que fit l'hibou lui confirma le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

"Akaaaaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiii, tu es enfin là!" dit Bokuto en lui sautant dessus.

Sans grande réaction, Akaashi tapota le dos de l'autre.

"- Il y a un problème?

\- Oui, tu n'étais pas là !

\- Évidemment, puisque je viens de rentrer.

\- Mais Akaaaashi, je m'inquiétais pour toi !

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire. Je t'avais prévenu que je rentrerai plus tard.

\- Quoi ?! J'en ai jamais entendu parler !"

Akaashi soupira. Combien de fois cette situation s'était répétée ces derniers jours?

* * *

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, sur son rebord se trouvait Bokuto et derrière lui Akaashi, qui le retenait de tomber.

"- Je croyais que je pouvais voler" pleura l'hibou sous sa forme humaine.

\- Non Bokuto-san, comme ça tu n'as que l'air d'un hibou, mais tu n'en es pas un!

\- Akaaaaaaaaaaaaashiiiii, comment puis-je faire pour revoler?"

Le brun soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait? Est-ce que c'était lui le "prince hibou" qui s'était transformé en humain?

"Akaaaashii, Akaashiiiiiiii, Akaaaaaaaashiiiii!"

Ne pouvait-il arrêter de parler ne serait-ce que quelques instants ? Il aimerait bien pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

Les deux assis près de la fenêtre se fixaient l'un l'autre. Keiji devait trouver quelque chose pour le faire taire et qu'il arrête de répéter son nom sans cesse, c'était agaçant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une quelconque solution. Un éclair de génie passa dans ses yeux.

"- Bokuto-san…" commença dramatiquement le plus jeune.

\- Oui ?!

\- Vous voulez tellement vous retransformer en hibou..? Vous voulez tellement me quitter...?

\- HEIN ?! Mais jamais Akaashi, je veux rester avec toi pour toujouurs! Je resterai humain!"

L'hibou s'accrocha à lui et le serra dans ses bras. La ruse avait bien fonctionné, mais le résultat fut plus gênant que prévu. Le brun détourna les yeux espérant calmer ses rougeurs.

* * *

Akaashi, qui se trouvait sur le chemin du retour, le remarqua dès qu'il rentra dans son champ de vision. Il réprima un léger sourire. Ces derniers temps Bokuto venait souvent à sa rencontre quand il finissait le travail. Il ne l'avouera probablement jamais à voix haute, mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce qui lui fit moins plaisir par contre, c'était que Bokuto ne venait pas vers lui, mais rigolait avec quelqu'un. Le brun continua à avancer curieux de avec qui l'hibou pouvait discuter.

C'était une fille, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de la détailler.

Bokuto n'avait parlé à quasiment personne d'autre que lui depuis qu'il était humain, voir seulement lui. Le brun se surprit à penser qu'il aurait préféré que cela reste le cas. Il entendit le rire de Bokuto. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses mains se refermèrent. Depuis quand il devenait jaloux pour un hibou? Il s'arrêta, s'obligeant à reprendre une expression neutre.

Il crut entendre un ricanement derrière lui, mais tout ce qu'il vu fut un chat noir s'enfuir en se dirigeant droit sur l'hibou. Bokuto, apercevant le félin, s'accroupit pour le caresser, ce que la bête évita d'un mouvement habile. La jeune fille se faisant ignorer se fit plus insistante, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san."

Sa voix sonna encore plus froide qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Deux yeux jaunes se relevèrent vers lui.

Le chat miaula plusieurs fois avant de partir.

Et l'inconnue se recoiffa d'une main.

"...Akaashi ! Je venais te chercher !"

Voyant que le brun ne répondit rien et fixa la fille près d'eux, il continua : "Akaashi?"

"- Bokuto-san, rentrons ensemble.

\- Évidemment Akaashi !"

L'hibou se précipita, attrapa la main du brun et le tira pour rentrer plus vite.

…Vraiment, comment un hibou pouvait avoir les mains aussi douces et d'une chaleur aussi réconfortante ?

* * *

Comme à son habitude le brun lisait un livre, calé sur le canapé. Une main tenant l'ouvrage, l'autre posée à plat sur le tissu près de lui. Le silence régnait comme il n'en avait plus eu l'occasion depuis longtemps. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à l'humain qui avait toujours apprécié un environnement tranquille. Rien ne pourrait le déranger de sa lecture. En effet, étrangement, l'hibou assis à l'autre bout était calme. Ou plutôt, il était très occupé à détailler le profil d'Akaashi, _à le dévorer des yeux._ Il lecontempla, redécouvrant chaque détails de la peau du brun avec plus de précision. Il regretta de ne jamais l'avoir fait avant. Le regard jaune l'observa de haut en bas, finissant par se fixer sur sa main délaissée sur le canapé. Les longs doigts fins de Keiji l'attira. S'approchant silencieusement Bokuto glissa doucement sa main sous celle d'Akaashi. Il entrelaça leurs doigts en détourna son regard, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

Le brun observa alors leurs mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre, relevant ses yeux pour voir l'expression de l'hibou. Il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire. _Adorable._

Bokuto prenant cette réaction pour une moquerie, enfouit son visage sur l'épaule de l'humain, inspirant son odeur. Akaashi ressera l'étreinte de leurs doigts. Apaisé, l'hibou finit par s'assoupir.

Leurs mains toujours liées, même à son réveil, des heures plus tard.

Il n'oubliera jamais le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là.

* * *

"- Si je t'embrasse, tu ne vas te retransformer en hibou?"

Bokuto le regarda surpris.

"- Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça Akaashi?

\- Tu t'es bien transformé en humain quand c'est arrivé la première fois.

\- Mais enfin Akaashi c'est arrivé parce que je t'aimais !

\- Et ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- Mais non ! Mais non ! Ne t'en fais pas !"

Le brun roula des yeux.

L'hibou l'empêcha de partir, prit entre ses mains son visage pour y déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Akaashi fit un rêve. Un homme, grand et exubérant, aux cheveux gris et noir, s'occupait de lui. Lui, une pauvre chouette noire ne supportant plus le froid de l'hiver. Jouant, le câlinant, le nourrissant, l'aimant. Lui, une pauvre chouette dont son monde est envahi par les constructions humaines. Perdu, sans nourriture, désemparé, haïssant les êtres détruisant ses repaires. Lui, une pauvre chouette tombant amoureux d'un humain au détour d'un chemin. Sauvé et aimé. Sans condition. Juste par un humain le récupérant, lui, blessé, sans rien de plus.

Somnolent, il se retourna et enlaça de ses bras Bokuto, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Sa chaleur le rassurant, il pleura contre son épaule, des larmes venant d'un monde lointain.

* * *

De long mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de leur relation plus qu'étrange. Bokuto apprenait de jour en jour à se comporter un peu plus comme un humain, même si cela semblait impossible aux yeux d'Akaashi. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un charme aux manières particulières de l'hibou. L'animal lui avait promis de faire des efforts pour pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie auprès de lui. Ce jour là le brun ne lui avait rien répondu, mais s'était pris à rêver d'un avenir pareil.

Maintenant cette avenir il pouvait le voir se dessiner sous ses yeux.

Son appartement neutre dans lequel il avait vécu seul lui semblait maintenant plein de vie. Une sensation chaleureuse l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il passait le pas de la porte et un sentiment heureux s'infiltrait en lui dès qu'il entendait la voix de Bokuto lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Ce quotidien rêvé était devenu sa réalité.

* * *

Alors que le brun rejoignait Bokuto dans le parc près de chez lui, il vit celui-ci caresser un chat noir qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. L'hibou, maintenant sous forme humaine, lui souria. Et le félin semblat juger du regard quelques instants l'homme qui se rapprochait d'eux. Il ronronna et s'avança vers Akaashi, puis se frotta à ses jambes avant de partir en miaulant.

Bokuto regarda s'éloigner la petite bête puis courra vers le brun, en criant son nom et sauta dans ses bras, manquant de les faire tomber. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur le visage de l'humain alors que leurs regards se noyaient dans celui de l'autre.

"- Keiji, je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi Bokuto-san"

Cet homme-hibou était ce qui avait manqué à son bonheur toutes ses années.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, un grand blond à lunettes prit le chat noir entre ses bras, lui caressa doucement la tête entre ses deux oreilles, et lui demanda :

« Kuroo, où étais-tu passé ? »


End file.
